Friends Are Always There When Y'Need Them.. Right?
by XtremeHardyzGurl3X
Summary: Jeff Hardy sees a woman being beaten by her boyfriend, and helps her out.. they soon become friends... but is that how it will stay? R&R pleeease


DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ROB AND STACEY. THE OTHERS BELONG TO THEMSELVES. THE IN-RING CHARACTERS BELONG  
TO VINNIE MAC AND THE WWFE! DON'T SUE!   
  
  
  
~Inside an LA club~  
  
Jeff, Matt, Amy, Chris and Adam were partying. Matt and Amy were dancing together,  
Chris and Adam were playing pool, and Jeff was sat at the bar alone.  
  
Matt: Y'think Jeff's ok? He seems distant..  
Amy: He looks fine.. but a little lonely...  
  
They look at Jeff who was looking at the exit. Just then a man drags a pretty,   
black haired girl, who appears to be crying, outside. Jeff appears curious, and  
stalks them outside. he stands in the doorway listening in  
  
~Outside the club in the street~  
  
Man: Why the hell were you flirtin with that loser?  
Woman *between sobs*: I wasn't! I wasn't doing anything!  
Man: Oh really!?   
Woman: I swear I wasn't doin' anythin'!  
Man: You lying slut! How can you stand there and lie to me like that?  
  
He slaps her hard across the face and picks her up again by the arm  
  
Woman: Please don't do this! Not again!  
Man: Shut up!  
  
He kicks her in the ribs and she begins to sob even more  
  
Man: Why do you make me do this?  
  
Jeff couldn't watch any more. He runs out and tackles the guy, sending them both   
down to the ground. He throws a few punches then gets up. He staggers for a minute,  
before checking on the woman.  
  
Jeff: Hey.. you ok?   
  
The way in which he said those three words, were such a comfort to her.  
  
Woman: Hi.. I'm.. fine.. thanks.  
Jeff: I'm Jeff..  
Woman: I'm Stacey  
  
He helps her up, and Amy and Matt come outside. They see the other man led on the floor  
in pain, and Jeff with a strange woman.  
  
Amy: What happened? Jeff are you ok?  
Jeff: I'm fine..  
Matt: Picture me confused?  
Jeff: Matt I'll explain later.. this is Stacey..  
Matt & Amy: Hi..  
Jeff: Stacey this is Matt.. and Amy  
Stacey: um.. hi. Jeff I'm sorry if I ruined your evening..  
Jeff: Don't worry about it.. I didn't wanna come anyway..  
Amy: He needs to get out more.. I mean, look at his hair.. he MUST be bored to do  
THAT!  
  
Stacey starts giggling, and Matt and Amy soon join in. Jeff looks miffed.  
  
Jeff: At least my hair has style..  
  
Amy sticks her tongue out playfully and Jeff gives her a sarcastic look.  
  
Jeff: So Stacey where are you stayin tonight?  
Stacey: Um.. I dont know.. I mean I know where I'm supposed to be staying but I'm sharing a   
room with Rob.. well I was..  
Amy: You can stay with me if you want! I don't really get excited at the thought of staying  
with Skittles over there..  
Jeff: HEY!  
Matt: Jeff, we'll share a room and Amy and Stacey can share a room..  
Stacey: I hope I'm not causin' too much trouble.. I can sleep in the car if you want..  
Jeff: Hell no! You're stayin with Amy whether you like it or not!  
  
Adam and Chris came outside  
  
Adam: Hope you weren't tryin to ditch us!  
Jeff: Oh no.. my plans have all been blown to hell  
Chris: Shut up Junior..  
Jeff: Junior? Don't call me that..  
Chris: Whatcha gon' do about it? JUNIOR!  
  
Jeff and Chris start playfighting. Amy, Matt, Adam and Stacey are stood in hysterics. Rob has since  
recovered and he pulls Stacey down to the floor.  
  
Rob: YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY? HUH?  
  
Jeff and Chris stop fighting, and all attention is turned to stacey's raving boyfriend  
  
Stacey: let me go! Why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone!?  
  
Rob sits stunned. Stacey had never spoke back before.   
  
Rob: You see what you lot have done? She don't love me no more and it's coz of you people!  
Stacey: I stopped lovin' you ages ago! I'd tell ya to go to hell but it's far to good for  
you!  
Jeff: Alright come on we'd better go. You comin' Stacey?  
Rob: NO SHE'S NOT!  
Jeff: I didn't ask you..  
Stacey: Yeah Jeff, I'm comin..  
  
Stacey gives Rob a surprisingly hard punch and stands up. They all walk off leaving Rob on the floor in  
pain  
  
  
  
A/N : SORRY IT'S SHORT Y'ALL! I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP AND HOPEFULLY IT'LL BE LONGER! 


End file.
